


The Black Enemy Of The World

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [14]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Gen, The Eldar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Luthien thinking about Morgoth.
Series: Arda100 prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	The Black Enemy Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to FF.N in 2007.

**Title:** The Black Enemy of the World

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #43. Morgoth

 **Story Number:** 14/100

 **Wordcount:** 321

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

Morgoth. The Black Enemy of the World. Not even his true name, but it is the only name by which he is now called. He has been our enemy from the time we awoke, far to the east of here. Thingol has said that many times, adding that he has been our enemy from before the time we knew his name. Of all of us, he would know, having led the Teleri from their awakening in Cuivienen. There have been times of quiet, some short, and some very long, lasting an age or more.

Though all, both Eldar and Edain have seen his orcs and other servants, some, such as Sauron or the Balrogs, more terrifying than the others, few here in Beleriand aside from the Noldor have seen Morgoth with their own eyes.

It was probable that I would be one of that few when I took it upon myself to help Beren with the quest my father laid upon him, and inevitable once we embarked upon the plan of approach we did. The descriptions come nowhere near the reality. Morgoth's eyes are the most terrifying thing. They are at once icy cold and hotter than the hottest fires. They say that his eyes alone have been enough to break his captives of their wills, as much as the torments he has devised.

Few have seen him and returned to tell the tale, and fewer have escaped him unbroken. A very, very few have entered his presence deliberately and still managed the latter here in Beleriand.


End file.
